PCT Publication No. WO2004097119 (Hopp 2004) discloses a flexible substrate that can be used as a barrier or an advertising banner. The flexible substrate is held taut between support posts. Problems have been experienced with the flexible substrate drooping in the middle, so that it is not aesthetically appealing.